


Все парни делают это

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Это будет наша с тобой тайна, – он подмигивает и кивает в сторону еды. – Все парни-качки так делают. Ну, чтоб потом не срываться.





	Все парни делают это

**Author's Note:**

> онибыникада(с), местами крэк

Телефон вибрирует ровно в тот момент, когда Себастьян устало падает на кровать. После трех часов сидения в неудобном кресле спина у него просто отваливается. Поэтому Себастьян блаженно жмурится, ерзая на мягком матрасе несколько минут, и только потом тянется за мобильником.

Меньше всего он ожидает увидеть на экране сообщение от Криса Эванса. Тем более сообщение с указанием какого-то адреса и словом «Приезжай».

Себастьян приподнимается и садится, еще раз перечитывая название города. Эванс там что, прикалывается? Ведь он сейчас совершенно точно находится в Бостоне, и в Атланту прибудет только послезавтра, вместе с остальным кастом.

Это Себастьяна Джо Руссо заставил приехать на два дня раньше, чтобы подготовить к съемкам. Раз уж ему разрешили не отращивать волосы, то Себастьяну предстояло наращивание. Ничего серьезного – он уже проходил через это перед «Зимним Солдатом». В этот раз вся процедура отняла куда больше времени, чем в прошлый, но Себастьян героически вытерпел свое перевоплощение в харизматичного убийцу с потерей памяти.

После отдыха Себастьян думал пойти пообедать и прогуляться по отелю в поисках знакомых из съемочной группы. Так что внезапная СМС от Эванса сбивает его с толку – ведь адрес там указан местный.

Себастьян не перезванивает, а набирает ответ.

«Ты в Атланте?»

«А ты как думаешь? :)»

«Я думаю, что ты прикалываешься, приятель. Из каста здесь пока только я».

«Не только ты. Хватит писать, приезжай сюда. У меня для тебя сюрприз».

Нахмурившись, Себастьян кусает губы. Что там еще удумал Эванс? Какие, к черту, сюрпризы? И почему его поселили в каком-то другом месте, а не в том отеле, где они обычно живут всем кастом, когда идут съемки?

«Ладно, я приеду. Но ты должен будешь мне обед».

Крис присылает подмигивающий смайлик, и Себастьян закатывает глаза.

Они с Крисом вовсе не друзья. Они даже толком и не общаются вне совместных проектов. Не созваниваются и не обмениваются эсэмэсками. Однако Себастьян периодически замечает, как много вокруг него абстрактных вещей, напоминающих о Крисе. И людей, оказывающихся знакомыми знакомых Криса. Наверное, именно это и позволяет ему вести себя с Эвансом на съемках так, будто они давние хорошие приятели.

Подумав, Себастьян идет в душ, чтобы освежиться и переодеться. Он влезает в удобные джинсы и вытаскивает из чемодана футболку с рубашкой. Рассовывая по карманам бумажник с телефоном, Себастьян вызывает такси и останавливается у зеркала.

Вообще-то таким он себе очень даже нравится – волосы стали удобной длины и их можно без проблем завязать в короткий хвостик. Где-то в районе корней кожу головы все еще покалывает – это все от непривычки, ведь приклеенные пряди пока кажутся чужими. Себастьян находит резинку, подаренную мастером из салона, и стягивает волосы, чтобы спрятать их под бейсболкой.

Когда Себастьян приезжает по нужному адресу, то сильно удивляется, увидев, в какое именно место его привезли. Это почти что окраина города. Да и мотель выглядит как один из тех двухэтажных придорожных гостиниц на заправках, в которых обычно случается всякая чертовщина. И это только подстегивает его интерес.

Расплатившись с водителем, Себастьян оглядывается и на всякий случай сверяется с сообщением. Но никакой ошибки нет, и от этого он только еще больше недоумевает. Вот что в этом месте мог забыть Крис Эванс? Хотя, конечно, подобные сюрпризы вполне в его духе.

По пути к квартире на втором этаже Себастьян разминается с доставщиком пиццы на лестнице. Сглотнув слюну, он прикусывает щеку изнутри. Пицца была бы сейчас очень кстати, но…

Себастьян ведь клятвенно пообещал Дону, что не будет есть на съемках всякую дрянь. И пить тоже. И что будет вместе с Эвансом ходить в зал, принадлежащий какому-то его знакомому, чтобы на съемках быть в форме и не выбиваться из тренировочного ритма.

Подойдя к двери, Себастьян вежливо стучит и еще раз на всякий случай оглядывается. 

Изнутри слышатся быстрые шаги, и через мгновение дверь распахивается. В следующую же секунду Себастьяна втягивают в квартиру и заключают в медвежьи объятия.

– О, ты все-таки приехал.

Себастьян нехотя выпутывается и рассматривает Криса. У того на лице рыжеватая борода. Эванс будто в своем обычном образе вне съемок: на нем домашние штаны, заношенная синяя футболка и мягкая клетчатая рубашка поверх нее.

– Ты ведь пообещал мне обед, – Себастьян принюхивается. Ему кажется, что в квартире пахнет пиццей.

Явно заметив, как ведет себя Себастьян, Крис смеется.

– Ну а ты как раз вовремя. Диего только что уехал.

– Диего? – переспрашивает Себастьян, не понимая, что происходит.

– Курьер. Привез наш с тобой обед.

– Обед? – все так же неверяще уточняет Себастьян и видит, как Крис чуть ли не лопается от смеха.

– Ну… Да, обед, – говорит тот. – О, черт, видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо.

Себастьян фыркает. Что тут может быть смешного – он ведь просто обожает пиццу, и Дон об этом прекрасно осведомлен. Поэтому пицца идет одной из первых в списке запрещенных продуктов.

– У тебя там что, пицца?

Крис расплывается в довольной улыбке.

– Две пиццы с пепперони и гигантская гавайская. Несколько коробочек говядины с чили и креветок в устричном соусе. Пиво и батончики «Риз». Ах да, и большая упаковка желейных мишек специально для тебя.

Себастьян не понимает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем Крис щелкает пальцами перед его лицом.

– Дыши, приятель, дыши, – говорит тот, покатываясь со смеху. – Вот уж не думал, что тебя так просто сломать.

– Я не… – Себастьян сводит брови, пытаясь не думать об огромном куске пиццы, но Крис уже мягко подталкивает его в сторону кухни. – Крис.

– Да? – как ни в чем не бывало откликается тот.

– Я не буду есть пиццу. Дон меня убьет, если узнает, – Себастьян старательно цепляется за обломки здравого смысла, понимая, что от самообладания почти ничего не остается. Он уже сам плывет по запаху, будто Рокки из того дурацкого мультика, следующий за ароматом сыра. Себастьян голоден, а Крис слишком настойчив, чтобы он мог сопротивляться в полную силу.

– А кто сказал, что Дон об этом узнает? – Крис удивленно распахивает глаза, когда они оказываются в кухне.

На столе лежат коробки с еще горячей пиццей. Крис приоткрывает мини-холодильник и вытаскивает две упаковки с пивом.

– Но что скажет твой тренер? – Себастьян чуть ли не плачет, когда Крис поднимает картонную крышку и крадет кругляшок пепперони.

– Саймон? – спрашивает Крис, прожевав. – Саймон тоже ничего не узнает. Тем более это он предложил устроить чит-дей.

Себастьян понимает, что доводов у него больше не остается. Ведь и правда, что с ним случится от одного куска пиццы и баночки безалкогольного пива? Хотя Дон о чем-то таком и предупреждал, мол, если поддашься, потом все будет идти по нарастающей. Дон никогда не ругался, но его осуждающего взгляда хватало, чтобы Себастьян чувствовал себя виноватым.

– О боже, – Себастьян закрывает ладонями лицо, стоит Крису со щелчком вскрыть банку пива.

– Хватит причитать, – ухмыляется тот и запрокидывает голову, отпивая.

– Ладно, – покусав губы, Себастьян быстро моет руки и, сняв рубашку, вешает ее на спинку стула. – Но только если никто об этом не узнает.

Крис вскидывает брови.

– Это будет наша с тобой тайна, – он подмигивает и кивает в сторону еды. – Все парни-качки так делают. Ну, чтоб потом не срываться.

Себастьяну хочется сказать, что он думает о таких тайнах и как бы ему за такие вольности влетело от Дона, но решает на сегодня свое ценное мнение оставить при себе. Впереди у них с Крисом несколько адских недель напряженных съемок, и дней для отдыха будет катастрофически мало. Так что Себастьян все же решает поддаться этому искушению.

– Можно переместиться в гостиную, – предлагает Крис. – Включим бейсбол, или рестлинг, или то, что нравится тебе, и…

– И устроим девичник, – Себастьян успевает запихнуть в рот половину куска гавайской пиццы и с наслаждением прожевать. Крис поднимает коробки и, уложив их друг на друга, несет в комнату. Собрав остальное и взяв упаковки с пивом, Себастьян идет за ним.

– Ну, я бы это так не называл, – говорит Крис, расставляя еду на столике у дивана. Он включает телевизор и находит первый попавшийся спортивный канал. 

– Все парни так делают, – передразнивает его Себастьян.

– Сегодня можно обойтись без маникюра и обсуждения парней, – Крис смеется и устраивается на диване, прихватив пиццу. – И поваляться в джакузи с шампанским тоже не выйдет.

Себастьян открывает себе банку с пивом и притворно расстроенно вздыхает.

– Как так?

– Ну прости, – Крис утирает губы салфеткой. – Тут просто нет джакузи.

– А что это вообще за место такое? – спрашивает наконец Себастьян. – Тебя что, поселили тут?

– Нет, – Крис хитро улыбается и беззаботно сцепляет ладони на затылке. – Тут я готовлюсь к съемкам. Это гостиница одного моего знакомого, и я частенько зависаю тут, когда снимаюсь в Атланте.

Себастьян устраивается на другом конце дивана и неотрывно смотрит на Криса. После съеденной пиццы его немного отпускает, и он окончательно расслабляется. Вот, значит, в чем заключалось напряжение последних дней. И, оказывается, Крис понимает это все как никто другой.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты позовешь меня сюда только к четвертому фильму, – хмыкает Себастьян. Он почти не замечает, как расправляется с большей частью пиццы, пока Крис доедает свою с пепперони. Внутри разливается приятное тепло, и мир вокруг кажется поистине чудесным местом, когда Себастьян принимается за вторую банку пива.

– Считай это одной из моих странностей, – Крис трется затылком о спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза. – Я просто подумал, ты тоже захочешь настроиться на нужный лад. 

– Хочешь почитать сценарий? – Себастьян приподнимает брови, глядя на него, но Крис мотает головой.

– Неа.

– А что же тогда? – спрашивает Себастьян. Крис сейчас такой по-домашнему уютный. Его леность заразительна – Себастьян ловит себя на мысли, что хочет просто сидеть вот так, на диване перед телевизором, жевать пиццу и молчать. Он будто ввязывается в паутину, которой тут все опутано.

Вообще Себастьян бы мог воспользоваться моментом, когда еще ему выдастся возможность понаблюдать вблизи за парнем, который трижды отклонял предложение сыграть Капитана Америку. Ведь Себастьян до сих пор помнит слова одного из университетских преподавателей актерской игры: если перестанешь наблюдать за людьми и чувствовать их, актера из тебя не получится.

И вот что Себастьян знает наверняка: Крис явно не из тех, кому нравится быть душой компании, хоть в основном он и выглядит своим в доску парнем-экстравертом. Вот только потом в интервью его начинают спрашивать о внезапных панических атаках на конвенциях или где-либо еще. Себастьян в курсе, что Крис не в восторге, когда фанаты ловят его на улице и просят автограф или фото. Ему и самому иногда не по себе от такого количества внимания.

– Ты ведь знаешь мое отношение к персонажам, – говорит Крис. – Без предыстории сложно что-либо сыграть.

– Хм, – Себастьян вытирает руки салфеткой и тянется за новым куском. – Вот как. Помнится, Баки лежит в криокамере долгое время, а Стив ходит на него посмотреть. 

– Да-да, Баки как Белоснежка, – смеется Крис. 

– Ну, ничего сказочного в сценарии не было, – Себастьян оставляет банку с пивом на стол и поворачивается к Крису всем телом. – Там, знаешь ли, сплошная суровая реальность. И новая война.

– Я помню, – Крис ведет плечами, и Себастьян, к своему же удивлению, залипает на его теле. Крис щурится, без интереса смотря на экран, и прямо сейчас кажется умиротворенным. Он выглядит словно какое-то гребаное божество. Будто наступило Рождество или с небес спустился Иисус с нимбом в виде огромной гавайской пиццы.

Себастьян сглатывает.

– Ты чего? – повернувшись, спрашивает Крис.

А и правда, уточняет у себя Себастьян, чего это он. 

Он ведь не пьян. Наверное, всему виной гуляющие гормоны радости из-за съеденного фастфуда. Себастьяну не хочется думать, что с ним происходит, когда он придвигается к Крису ближе.

Тот будто перестает дышать.

А в следующую секунду Себастьяна стискивают большими ладонями и пересаживают на колени. И вламываются в рот языком. 

Крис сдергивает с него резинку, зарывается пальцами в волосы и гладит затылок, мокро целуя. Зашипев, Себастьян успевает зажмуриться и уцепиться за его плечи, чтобы его не снесло от такого напора. Это минутное помешательство, но прямо сейчас и в этот момент Себастьяну не хочется думать о том, что будет дальше. Не хочется спрашивать, куда делась Дженни, ведь тогда ему придется рассказать, что Марго съехала от него окончательно.

Крис тянет вверх футболку, и Себастьян понятливо поднимает руки, чтобы помочь ему ее снять. Когда Крис вылизывает ему шею, старательно обводя языком кадык и ключицы, Себастьян судорожно выдыхает.

– Разденься, – сбивчиво шепчет Крис, прикусывая кожу. – Пожалуйста.

Себастьян не спрашивает зачем и что вообще происходит. Он видит, как Крис сдергивает с себя рубашку вместе с футболкой, и во рту снова скапливается слюна. Фигура и пресс у Эванса что надо, и устоять перед ним очень сложно. Особенно когда Крис так целуется, что колени начинают слабеть, а джинсы поджимают в паху.

Себастьян перекатывается на диван и пытается выпутаться из штанов непослушными руками. Но ему на помощь приходит Крис, правда, вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть болты на ширинке, он склоняется и ведет мокрым языком от груди вниз, к пупку. 

В комнате прохладно из-за кондиционера, так что когда Себастьян оказывается лежащим под Крисом со спущенными штанами, он уже весь дрожит.

Они ничего друг другу не говорят. Все происходит на каких-то инстинктах, ведь слова тут совсем не нужны.

Крис отсаживается, чтобы снять свои штаны, и Себастьян, воспользовавшись моментом, скидывает кеды и раздевается полностью.

Диван слишком узкий для них двоих, но Крис каким-то чудом умудряется извернуться и накрыть губами член Себастьяна. Тот задушенно стонет и вскидывает бедра навстречу горячему рту. Крис буквально вылизывает его, чуть ли не сгибая пополам, чтобы дотянуться языком до промежности. Когда мягкая борода касается мошонки и ягодиц, Себастьян всхлипывает. Теперь он ощущает, будто горит заживо, но все равно подается на уже проникшие в него настойчивые пальцы.

Собственный оргазм оставляет Себастьяна лишь тупо таращиться в потолок и хватать ртом воздух. У него кружится голова и перед глазами двоится, когда Крис снова нависает сверху.

Он ничего не произносит вслух, но Себастьян по его взгляду и сам все понимает. Кое-как собравшись с силами, он снова забирается к Крису на колени и трется о него своим уже обмякшим членом. Между бедер все еще чувствуется легкое раздражение от щетины, и Себастьян понимает, что от этого контраста снова возбуждается.

– Так что ты там говорил про предысторию персонажей? – спрашивает Себастьян. Он водит губами по влажной от пота шее Криса, когда тот кладет горячие ладони ему на бедра, чтобы прижать к себе плотнее. Себастьяну удается просунуть между ними руку и сжать оба члена.

Но Крис вдруг меняется в лице, и Себастьян видит, что теперь на него смотрит Капитан Америка. И в этом его взгляде столько нежности, что Себастьян снова невольно ощущает себя Баки Барнсом версии Ваканды. Ведь благодаря режиссерам он все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что в киновселенной между Стивом и Баки не просто крепкая дружба. Теперь, кажется, выяснилось, что Крис тоже так думал.

Не в силах выдержать такого пронзительного взгляда Себастьян утыкается лицом между плечом и шеей Криса и глубоко вдыхает его запах. Он дрочит Крису так, что тот скулит и беспорядочно водит руками по спине и ягодицам. Себастьян и сам уже чуть ли не готов кончить во второй раз, когда Крис со слабым стоном изливается в его ладонь. 

Потом они кое-как приводят себя в порядок. Крис натягивает трусы с футболкой, пока Себастьян оглядывает стол с уже остывшей едой. 

– Вот черт.

Крис приглаживает ему растрепанные волосы и открывает новую банку с пивом.

– Все еще можно разогреть, – улыбается он и потягивается. Себастьян смотрит на два засоса у самого горла Криса и довольно улыбается, а затем становится так, чтобы его обдавало прохладным потоком воздуха от кондиционера. Запах в комнате слишком насыщенный, и по-хорошему Себастьяну стоило бы сходить в душ, но он понимает, что если так сделает, то явно не выберется из этого номера до самого утра. Ведь Крис, конечно же, увяжется за ним.

Пока он раздумывает, как поступить, Крис подносит к его рту кусочек пиццы. И Себастьян тут же хватает зубами краешек с ананасом. Даже остывшая пицца кажется ему просто охрененно вкусной.

– Останешься? – спрашивает Крис, не отводя руки.

– О боже, – прожевав, Себастьян картинно вскидывает ладони в воздух. – Крис Эванс соблазнил меня пиццей. Сенсация.

– Ну, – Крис смеется и сам откусывает от того куска, которым только что дразнился. – Это дружеская взаимопомощь.

– Да-да, все парни так делают, – кивает Себастьян, забирая у него пиво. 

– Ну так что? 

Крис выглядит смущенным, но не краснеет, и тогда Себастьян составляет еду на стол. Он обхватывает лицо Криса ладонями и целует, увлекая его за собой в сторону ванной. 

– Если только мы потом почитаем сценарий, – говорит Себастьян ему в губы. – Есть несколько моментов…

Глядя, как Крис удивленно вскидывает брови, Себастьян не может сдержать улыбки. Для него важно только то, что происходит сейчас, но, кажется, Крис тоже готов к возможным последствиям. Впрочем, Себастьян готов даже к тому, что после съемок им снова придется вернуться в свои жизни и больше не пересекаться до следующих фильмов или интервью.

– Я понял, – Крис кивает.

– Это ведь ты сказал про дружескую взаимопомощь. И у тебя тут полно еды, – добавляет Себастьян. – Но за волосы лучше не дергай. 

Когда Крис наконец-то густо краснеет, Себастьян понимает, что их ждет веселый остаток вечера.

И пицца тут вовсе ни при чем.


End file.
